


Seahorses

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from tonight (27th April), Something I would have liked to seen
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't plan on writing another fic today but as soon as I finished watching the episode I knew I had to write something, its only a little something but the idea wouldn't leave me 
> 
> Once again please let me know what you think

'Mummy!' Lexi yelled as he came running into the flat.  
Callum and Lola where sitting around the table drinking coffee as Ben and Lexi appeared in the flat.  
The little girl ran to Lola and wrapped his arms around her as much as she could. 

'Hi baby, Did you have a nice day with daddy?'' Lola asked as Lexi pulled back so she could take off her backpack, pulling off her coat she handed it to Ben causing Callum to laugh. 

'Yeah, we saw loads of fishes, they where all the colours of the rainbow and then we saw some really funny fishes that have there faces on there tummys! Daddy said they where called stingrays! and then we saw the sharks... but we didnt stay there long because they frightened daddy, But I was brave and protected daddy and then we had ice cream!' Lexi told them animatedly

She then turned around to Ben and spoke clearly  
'I'm just telling mummy and Callum about all the fishes we saw and about the sharks'  
Ben smiled and nodded his head, before walking over to where Callum sat and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

'Lexi do you want a drink? or a biscuit?' Callum asked pushing the plate of biscuits over to her  
'Yes please!' She said politely before walking back to the backpack so she could retrieve a bag from the sealife centre. She brought the bag with her as she pulled out one of the chairs around the table and sat on it. 

Callum meanwhile had gone to the kitchen to get Lexi a drink, he returned a while later with a coffee for Ben who was now sitting next to lexi at the table, and an orange juice for Lexi. 

'Thank you Callum' She cried as she pulled the glass towards her and took a biscuit from the plate. 

'What have you got there then Lex?' Lola asked pointing to the bag 

'Oh I nearly forgot! I got everyone presents!' she told them opening the bag  
'Daddy helped me choose' 

'Close your eyes mummy' the little girl said as he pulled out the first cuddly toy from the bag  
'Open!' Lola opened her eyes and saw a small pink dolphin  
'Oh wow Lex! Thats lovely' she told her taking the dolphin from the table 'Thanks baby girl' She said leaning over to give her a kiss 

'Callum you have to close your eyes now' Lexi told him  
Callum was a bit shocked he hadn't expected a present from Lexi, though his heart melted as he gave him his present.  
His was a turquoise sea horse that had a purple glittery belly and had a matching purple rein.

'Thank you so much Lex, I love it' Callum said as he admired the sea horse.  
'Did you have any hand in this?' Callum asked looking at Ben  
'Nope that one was all her' Ben told him back giving him a smile 

'Daddy, show Callum yours!' Lexi cried as she passed him another seahorse.  
This one was the same as Callum's just instead the sea horse was a bright pink colour and had a turqose glittery belly. 

'Look there boyfriends' Lexi cried out as Ben moved his seahorse other to Callum's pressing there mouths together for a seahorse kiss.  
'You have to make sure they cuddle together lots because that's what boyfriends do' Lexi told them matter of factly, making sure Ben picked up what she was saying.  
'Okay baby we will' Ben told her handing his seahorse to Callum who put them both together on the table. 

'Did you get anything for Uncle Jay?' Lola asked  
'Yep, I got him a seal... Its pink too!' She cried showing her the soft seal that was in the bag 

'And Daddy got this one for me!' she said pulling out a final toy. Her one was a glittery purple turtle, with a pink belly. 

'As you can see none of the toys resemble anything that we actually saw' Ben told them causing Lola and Callum to laugh as they took sips of there remaining coffees. 

Ben looked over to Callum. He looked really happy. Ben had been worried, Lexi had begged him to take her to sea life for ages and he had promised once she was off school he would, only today was the day Callum got his results and Ben really wanted to stay with him. Callum had persuaded him to go in the end.  
Ben really hoped it had gone alright. 

'Right Misses, I think we should leave Daddy and Callum to it, after all we need to get this present to Uncle Jay dont we, we dont want him to be jealous' Lola told her. Getting up from the chair and picking up lexi's coat. 

'Okay mummy' Lexi got off the chair and sighed bye to Ben, He stood up so he could give her a hug before following them to the middle of the living room.  
'Bye Callum, Thank you!' he cried as he got up and leant down so she could give him a hug. 

'Thanks, For the chat' Lola whispered causing Callum to give her a hug.  
He smiled before letting them go. 

Callum turned around to find Ben waiting for him.  
'So?' Ben asked as Callum approached him.  
Callum smiled 

'I got it!' He cried out smiling.  
Ben launched himself into Callum's arms

'Oh my god!, Callum thats amazing! Well done!' Ben cried out stepping back so he could kiss Callum passionately  
'I'm so proud of you!' Ben told him smiling the biggest smile Callum had ever seen. 

'Oh babe' Callum whispered pulling Ben into his arms again 

'What happens now?' Ben asked as he pulled away smiling still

'I've got no idea!, But I know want I want to do now... If ya willing?' Callum asked giving Ben a look  
'Oh I'm more than willing, Officer Highway' Ben said with a smirk

He walked to the table to pick up the two seahorses, and then to the sofa putting them down in the corner so it looked like they where cuddling  
'Can't let Lexi down can we' he said before walking back to Callum. He took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, pushing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, storylines or locations used. All rights belong to the BBC and Eastenders


End file.
